


I Have You

by LibraryMage



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Ezra Bridger, Autistic Sabine Wren, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e16 Legacy of Mandalore, Found Family, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Canon divergence fic where Gar Saxon shoots Sabine.(warning for major character injury and minor character death)





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from Tumblr: http://librarymage.tumblr.com/post/157951440492/you-like-to-write-angst-right-how-about-an-au
> 
> requested by anonymous

The sound of a blaster split the air.  Sabine’s eyes widened just a little before she fell forward.  Kanan and Ezra reached her at almost the same moment, Kanan catching her before she hit the ice.

Three more shots rang out, flying over Ezra’s head and hitting Saxon square in the chest.  Ezra looked back to see Tristan, his blaster in his hand, his eyes wide with fury.  Ezra ignored him, turning his attention back to Sabine.

“Kanan,” Sabine said, her breath hitching in her throat.  “Hurts.”

“I know,” Kanan said.  “I know.  But you’re gonna be fine.”

“She needs a medic,” Ezra said.  He looked back to Sabine’s birth mother.  “Please!” he said.  “She just fought to save all of you!  You can’t just let her die.”

Ursa nodded and Tristan took a step toward Sabine.  Kanan’s arms tightened around her.

“We’ll take care of her,” Tristan said.  Slowly, Kanan stood, still holding Sabine in his arms.  He wasn’t about to just hand her off to them.

“Just follow me,” Tristan said.

* * *

 

The wound wasn’t as bad as they all initially thought.  The blaster bolt had still pierced her armor, but it hadn’t gone as deep as it would have if she hadn’t been wearing it.  Still, Sabine would be confined to a bed for at least two days, probably more.

That night, Ezra and Kanan both slept on the floor of the room they’d put her in, still not ready to trust the other members of Clan Wren just yet.

When Sabine woke the next day, Ezra was the only one there.  Kanan had gone to make sure the _Phantom_ would be able to fly after their crash-landing.

“Ezra?” she asked as her eyes opened.  She glanced around the room, confused, as she tried to piece together what had happened.  “I got shot, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Ezra said, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.  “But you’re better now.  You’re gonna be fine.”

“I can't believe I got myself shot,” Sabine muttered, pressing her hands against her forehead.

“Yeah, seems pretty embarrassing,” Ezra said.

“Shut up,” Sabine said, leaning over and shoving his shoulder with her hand, wincing as she did it.

“Your armor’s gonna need fixing,” Ezra told her.  “It saved your life.”

“I keep telling you, Mandalorian armor is better than that Stormtrooper crap you and Kanan keep stealing.”

“You know, you’re starting to sound like Rex,” Ezra pointed out.

“Well, Rex is right,” Sabine said.  “You should listen to him more often.”

“Yeah, now I'm convinced he’s mind-controlling you somehow.”

Sabine laughed in spite of the pain in her chest.  The sound died down and it was quiet for a moment before she reached out and grabbed Ezra’s hand.

“Thanks,” she said.

“For what?”

“Just…thanks.  For coming here, for sticking by me.  For everything.”

Ezra shrugged.  “Hey, what else are brothers for?” he said.  Then his thoughts drifted to Sabine’s actual brother.

“You know, Tristan came through in the end,” he said.

“Only after he thought Saxon killed me,” Sabine said, a bitter edge to her voice.

“He killed Saxon for it,” Ezra told her.

“That doesn’t make any of this any better, Ezra,” Sabine said.

“You’re right,” Ezra said, shaking his head.  “No, you’re right, it doesn’t.  I just…I don’t know.  I thought you’d want to know what he did.”

“Thanks,” Sabine said again.  “But it’s like I said before, I don’t need them.”  She squeezed his hand, her smile slowly returning to her face.  “I have you guys now.”


End file.
